bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Earnest Jones
Earnest Jones is a character in Bully, and is the leader of the Nerds at Bullworth Academy. He is voiced by Jesse Tendler. he's the most beautiful thing to exist. my bf. the light of my life. i love him more than i love hashbrowns and toast, i love him more than anything, actually. my bf, my hubby, my precious bby. the sun that makes me shine. all i ever wanted. i love him. he's my everything, he's my forever, he's my life, he's my oxygen, he's the light, he's the flame, he's the colour of my blood. i love him. he can take me to the hay barn any day of the week. Character Description Earnest wears a green astronomy club vest that all the nerds wear. He wears half moon glasses, like Donald, and he also wears brown school slacks with brown ankle boots and a brown leather watch on his left wrist. In the winter time he wears a green astronomy sweater and a short purple and white striped scarf. During Complete Mayhem, he wears a red headband and a military jacket over his outfit. He has brown eyes. He may have been modelled off Ernest "Ernie" Douglas from the old TV show My Three Sons. Characteristics Earnest is the leader of the Nerds and rules his clique with an iron fist. He is simultaneously intelligent and arrogant. He also has a dirty mind, with Jimmy catching him muttering fantasies to himself on one occasion. He's regularly in the possession of dirty magazines that, according to his dialogue, he sometimes lends out and has trouble getting back. His enjoyment of such materials tends to completely override his common sense. He is also very good at coming up with plans and strategies as the entire campaign against the Jocks was planned out by him. Despite his intelligence, he is seemingly easy to manipulate as Gary manages to do this twice. He is also very interested in getting revenge against the Jocks and seems to want to place his clique in a higher status in the social pecking order. Earnest is a coward, choosing to fight Jimmy from above and surrenders as soon as Jimmy has brought him down to the same level. He has difficulty taking responsibility for his actions as he blames Jimmy solely for the Jocks' retaliation for the explicit pictures of the cheerleader, Mandy Wiles, despite the fact it was his idea for Jimmy to take the pictures, and he who then distributed them in the form of posters. Judging by the speech Earnest makes while running for class president, he disapproves of schools teaching non-academic subjects, and advocates the complete dismantling of Bullworth Academy's athletics program. He also fancies himself a revolutionary. His dialogue includes monologues about what he will change when he takes over; he frequently refers to his clique as "compadres" or "amigos", and during Complete Mayhem, even dresses up in a pseudo-military getup. Role in game Earnest makes his first appearance in This Is Your School, where he is playing Grottos and Gremlins with Algie and Cornelius. During Chapter 1, he runs for class president against Ted, running a campaign focused around eliminating bullying, physical education and athletics in general. He attends Jimmy's fight against Russell in The Hole with Melvin and Fatty. During Chapter 3, Earnest asks Jimmy to save Algie after Algie goes to New Coventry with Lola and incurs the wrath of the Greasers because of his association with the girl. By the start of Chapter 4, Gary has convinced Earnest not to trust Jimmy, and, so Earnest turns the Nerds against him. Jimmy is forced to fight him and bring the nerds in line. The rest of the chapter has Jimmy working towards Earnest's plan, "Operation Trojan Cow". Earnest nearly sabotages his own plan when his dirty mind overrides his common sense and he has Jimmy take risque photos of Mandy. In the end, though, Earnest's plan is pulled off. Starting Chapter 5, Earnest is the one who suggests Jimmy to leave his mark on the City Hall. He can be seen with the other nerds in front of the library during the mission Rats in the Library, although, strangely he leaves most of the talking to Algie. During the schoolwide riots, he sabotages the gym with the help of Bucky and Donald. He informs Jimmy that Gary's "complete lack of morality" is an asset that he hopes to use to take over the school. Jimmy beats him up. After order is restored to Bullworth Academy, Earnest is one of the students that can be seen cheering Jimmy on. Meeting Earnest in Free Roam *After the mission Paparazzi, Earnest will walk into the library, and walk out a moment later. *During the mission Wrong Part of Town, when Jimmy is escorting Algie back to Cornelius and Earnest, Jimmy can hit Cornelius with the Slingshot. The mission, however, will become a failure. Afterward, Earnest will be seen walking around next to Cornelius. He will not speak but can be interacted with. Gallery Jones, Earnest Jones, Earnest Jones, Earnest Jones, Earnest Jones, Earnest